Gunshot
by ObanFanatic
Summary: Eva gets shot at by someone. What will happen to her? Find out. JXE. Disclaimer:I don't own Oban Star Racers. Rated M because of sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry I haven't been on in a long time. My mom has taken away my internet time. It was mostly because my grades aren't that great. Well, that's enough about my life. On with the story.**

The forest was in an eerie silence at night. The only thing that stood out from the forest was a girl. She was sitting against a tree. The shadows from the limbs and leaves covered her body from the outside world. She had red and black hair. She wore a green t-shirt with a pair of khakis. On her hip was a monster man and a pack. By her side, there was a rocket seat. This girl was beautiful, and she knew it. The thing about her that stuck out the most were her eyes. They were the deepest shade of red, almost ruby in color. Her real name was Eva Wei, but everyone that she knew on the planet Alwas and Oban called her Molly.

A tear rolled down her cheek and to the ground. Eva had had a rough day. She lost the race, her father, Don Wei, had yelled at her, and now she felt something was going to happen soon, something bad. Eva checked her watch. It was **1:23** in the morning.

She knew it was time for her to go back to the module. But she still sat there, thinking about what was going to happen. Eva heard the leaves starting to rustle in front of her. They weren't rustling from the wind. Eva stiffened. The leaves finally let the person through. It was her partner and friend, Jordan. He looked exhausted, and he had a few bruises, some broken bones, and a sprain. She had the same type of injuries. Eva knew the race went totally wrong, but she couldn't help it. Now, Jordan was hurt, because of her stupid mistake. Jordan lowered himself down by the tree next to Eva. Another tear rolled down her cheek and hit the ground.

"I guess I messed up big time. I'm sorry, Jordan. I didn't mean for it to happen." ,Eva finally whispered.

Jordan took Eva's hands in his, while looking her in the eye, and said, "It's alright. I have forgiven you. I don't know why you did that. But then again, I don't really know the real you."

Eva was taken aback by that last comment.

Jordan pulled Eva towards him. Eva leaned back into his chest. They sat that way in silence. Eva didn't remember what happened next. All she remembered was hearing a gunshot, and then everything went black.

One week later

Jordan sat by the side of a hospital bed. Eva laid on the bed in a coma. She hadn't moved in a week.(except for her breathing) He was worried. Someone had fired a gun that night, but they hadn't found the person who had shot at them. Of course, Jordan was blaming himself for not seeing this before hand. Don had told him that the girl he thought was Molly was his daughter, and that her real name was Eva.

That's when it happened. Eva's eyes fluttered a little. Jordan caught the movement, and started to rub her arm gently, as to wake her up faster.

"Eva." ,Jordan whispered.

Eva's eyes finally fluttered all the way open and stayed open. What she saw first was, Jordan looking at her. Then, she saw that she was in a hospital.

"Jordan." ,Eva breathed.

Jordan hugged her. Eva moaned from the pain, but she was glad that Jordan was there. Jordan let go quickly, and sat back down. He started rubbing her arm again.

"What happened, Jordan?" ,Eva asked.

"You were shot in the chest. Three times to be exact. I'm sorry to say that I had to check how much damage it did to you. One nearly got your lung. A half an inch over, there would be no you. The second skimmed your right side, and then hit me square in the lower arm. The third missed you completely and got me in the lower abs." ,Jordan said.

"Oh my gosh. Why would anyone do that?" ,Eva wondered.

"I still don't know who did it, but we're still looking." ,Jordan assured.

"Who's 'we'?" ,Eva asked.

"Hang on a minute. I'll go tell them you're awake and ok. Just stay still." ,Jordan instructed.

Eva watched silently as Jordan disappeared through the door. She took a look around the room. It was white with blue stripes. When she tried to sit up, a pain filled her chest. She took the covers off of herself, and saw the bandaging on her chest. It was wrapped all the way around her and down to her waist. She had no shirt on. Her pants were a pair of clean jeans.

Jordan came back in a few minutes with Don, Stan, and Koji following closely. Don's eyes were bloodshot. As soon as Don saw Eva, he ran at her and wrapped his arms around her. Eva moaned again. Don let go.

"Eva." ,Don breathed while looking into her eyes.

Eva's eyes shot wide open. Her contorted face went back as quickly as it came. She was scared. Her dad knew who she was.

"Eva, yes, I told them everything." ,Don said with caring eyes. "I'm sorry, Eva."

It was then that someone else came into the room. Everyone stiffened. It was Rick. He had a hold of someone. It was Aikka.

Rick threw him down on the ground and yelled, "Do you see what you have done?! You should be ashamed!"

With that being said, Rick started punching Aikka. The yelps of pain were too much for Eva. Tears were flooding Eva's eyes. She had no idea what was going on.

"PLEASE, LET ME EXPLAIN" ,Aikka yelled out to Eva.

Their eyes met. Aikka's eyes were clouded with confusion, fear, anger, and pain. Eva couldn't stand it any longer.

"STOP IT!!! STOP IT!!!" ,Eva screamed as she stood up from her bed.

She felt dizzy and started to fall. Jordan caught her. She leaned against his chest trying to balance herself.

"Eva, he is the one who shot you! He told me in one of his messages!" ,Rick yelled in anger.

"Let him say what he needs to say." ,Eva said shakily.

"Thank you." ,Aikka breathed.

"What do you want?" ,Eva said with hatred in her eyes.

"I didn't mean it. I'm sorry, Molly." ,Aikka started.

"MY NAME IS NOT MOLLY! IT IS EVA!" ,Eva screamed.

"I would never try to kill you. It was just that Kross said-" ,Aikka never got to finish.

"KROSS?!!!! GET OUT!!! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE OF THIS!!!" ,Eva screamed.

"Calm down, Eva. Take a deep breath." ,Jordan soothed.

Eva did as she was told. "Aikka, you had a choice, and you still do. I don't know what's going on between you and Kross, but you can choose. You chose to be partners with the Crogs, you chose to hurt yourself and me, and you chose to carry out Kross' evil plans. Let me tell you something Aikka. There's always a choice." ,Eva said in a dead calm voice.

Aikka looked down at the floor.

Rick got up and dragged Aikka to the door.

"You better watch out, or else you will get hurt." ,Rick said through gritted teeth.

Aikka scrambled out the door. The tears were running down Eva's face. She couldn't believe it. Aikka had tried to kill her. Everyone was still for a moment. Jordan finally pick Eva up (she was still leaning against Jordan) and carried her back to the bed. He laid her down, and wiped the tears off of her face. Then, he sat down next to her and continued to rub her arm gently.

"Why?" ,was all Eva could say.

"That's what we would like to know, Little Mouse." ,Rick said. When he said this, his eyes peirced into hers. She looked away.

She had no idea. Rick saw this and relaxed.

_At least she hasn't gone and done anything stupid since I left._ Rick thought to himself.

"Mo-I mean Eva, I know that you may not know why, but I think I do." ,Koji said.

Eva bolted upright. Bad move. Her chest felt like it was going to explode. Jordan pushed her back down onto the bed.

"Why, Koji? I need to know." ,Eva said sternly.

"Kross is the leader of the Crogs. Right? Well, the Crogs are in war with us at the moment. We are representing the Earth's strength. I've seen you pilot the Arrow. You have the strength and determination to beat him. I can see it in his eyes. He finds you a threat to him. I've done some research, and found out that the Crogs are also in war with the Nourassians right now. Aikka must be serving them, because he has two choices. To beat these Crogs, which out number his people by a whole bunch, or serve them. He chose to serve them, because it would be easier. He had no idea that Kross found him a threat to the Crogs, either. Aikka was sent out to kill you, but it hurt him, because you were his friend." ,Koji explained. "That's all I know for at least now."

Eva was silent. She was relaxing from Jordan rubbing her arm. It felt so good and calming. Don looked at his daughter. He saw her thinking about what Koji had said.

"Eva, this has to be true, because you race the same way your mother raced. She was determined and she was strong whenever she raced. Now that she's gone, you seem to have inherited her talent for racing." ,Don whispered to her.

"Koji's right. He and I did the research. We know how to get information from sources." ,Stan said.

"Use your pilot's intuition." ,Rick offered.

Eva's eyes finally met Jordan's. They were calm and deep. He hadn't said anything this whole time, except to help Eva calm down.

"I feel that you are the only one who knows what to do, Eva. When you know, I'll always be there with you to help." ,Jordan whispered with his gentle eyes still looking at Eva.

"Thanks." ,Eva breathed.

Her eyes were getting heavy. Jordan noticed, and beckoned for the guys to follow him out.

"Jordan..." ,Eva mumbled in her sleep.

Jordan turned around and smiled. Don put his hand on Jordan's shoulder.

"Stay and watch out for my daughter." ,Don said in a firm voice.

Jordan nodded. Everyone filed out of the room. Jordan walked back over and sat down next to Eva, and started to rub her hand.

"Jordan." ,Eva said with her eyes barely open. She had woken up for a little while.

"Yeah."

With a grimance, Eva sat up. Jordan was about to push her back down on the ber, when she placed her hand gently on his cheek. Then, she pulled his head toward hers. She kissed him hard. Jordan just kissed back with the same intensity. They broke apart, and Eva laid back down with a smile on her face.

"I love you, Jordan." ,Eva whispered.

"I love you too, Eva." ,Jordan said.

Eva fell asleep. Jordan stayed there the whole night.

The next morning Eva woke up to the sound of a door closing. She opened her eyes and was about to sit up, when she remembered what would happen to her chest. From where she was laying, Eva couldn't see the door. She heard footsteps coming toward her bed. Jordan appeared in the edge of her vision. He had one apple in each hand. He sat down on the end of the bed and handed Eva one of the apples. Eva took it from his hand.

"Thanks, Jordan." ,Eva said softly.

"You haven't eaten anything in a week. I thought you might want something." ,Jordan said with a shrug.

Eva took a bite out of her apple. It was juicy. Jordan was eating slowly. Usually, Jordan would scarf down his food. Today, he was in deep thought.

"Hey Eva, I can't stay very long today. I have to go see about my injuries." ,Jordan said with no expression.

"It's ok. I was going to sleep all day anyway." ,Eva joked.

Jordan grinned at this.

_At least he smiled._ Eva thought to herself.

Jordan got up and left. Before he got to the door, he said, " I'll be back around ten tonight."

"See ya later, Jordan." ,Eva called.

"See ya."

Then, he closed the door. Eva finished her apple and threw it in the trash can next to her bed. Feeling full, she went to sleep.

A few hours later, a figure sat on the window sill watching Eva. The figure jumped off of the sill and walked over to Eva. It laid a hand on Eva to wake her up.

Eva woke up to someone shaking her shoulders. There was a dull pain in her chest. Her eyes fluttered open. She saw a person with dark redbrown skin. He had the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. She used to have a crush on him, but not anymore. He had hurt her. It was Aikka. There was something out of place in his expression. His eyes were bloodshot, and there were streaks from tears that had flowed down his cheeks. He now bore his eyes into hers.

"AHH-" ,Eva started to scream.

Aikka clamped his hand over her mouth and put a finger to his lips as in to say, "Be quiet."

"You were right." ,Aikka said quietly while taking his hand off of her mouth.

"About what?" ,Eva asked.

"I do have choices, but I have chosen the wrong ones in the past. I will not anymore. I am truly sorry about what I did to you. I regret it." ,Aikka said.

"Why did you do it, Aikka?" ,Eva asked.

"It would take me all day to explain." ,Aikka said while letting his gaze fall to the floor.

"I've got all the time in the world." ,Eva said sarcastically.

"Nourasia has been taken over by the Crogs since I started this race. My parents saw it fit that I serve the Crogs. They were forced to say that of course. I had no choice. The Crogs would have killed my parents, if I hadn't done what I did, and then they would have killed you. They find you a threat to their chance of winning. I have no idea why though. I have a heavy burden on my shoulders, that I wish to get rid of. When I get back home, I shall lead my fellow brothers to war with the Crogs. We shall run them out of the kingdom for forever." ,Aikka explained.

Eva sat in silence trying to absorb all that had been said.

"I had no idea. I'm sorry." ,Eva finally whispered.

"Do not be. I shall find a way to get things back to normal." ,Aikka said with such force that Eva started to believe him.

"I need to go now, so that I do not get caught. Farewell, Eva." ,Aikka waved and jumped out the window.

Eva laid there trying to fall asleep. At ten til ten at night, some doctors came in to change the bandage. When they had gotten it all off, Eva saw the damage it had done. Her body would never be the same. The door opened. The doctors turned and saw that it was Jordan. Jordan glanced through the spaces between the doctors, and saw Eva laying there exposed. He looked away, blushing. Jordan turned and walked out of the room. After the doctors had finished putting a new bandage on Eva they left.

Jordan came back in still red in the face.

"You're the one that came in the door. Aren't you?" ,Eva asked.

"Yeah. Sorry." ,Jordan whispered.

"You've seen me before. You said so yourself." ,Eva said.

"I didn't think I'd get the chance again." ,Jordan said blushing.

"You probably will many more times in the future." ,Eva said.

Eva's face then flushed red from what she said. Jordan just got redder.

"So, what did the doctors tell you about your injuries?" ,Eva asked, changing the subject.

"They said I'd be fine. I just can't lift anything heavier than like ten pounds." ,Jordan complained.

"Do you know when they will be letting me out? I just can't stand it here." ,Eva groaned.

"They haven't decided. They did say that you could walk around the hospital whenever you want." ,Jordan explained.

"How about I do that for an hour and then go back to the Module?" ,Eva tried.

"I don't think they will let you out of their sites."

"They aren't watching me now. I just want to see if anything has changed." ,Eva said.

"I know. I can try to get you out of here for at least a half an hour. Ok?"

"Fine." ,Eva said with a scowl.

"Well I have to go back to see if anybody left. So see ya."

"Bye"

Jordan walked out. Eva hated that she couldn't get back to the module. She thought about it more and more. She decided that she would sneak out for at least an hour and then come back.

At midnight, Eva got out of her bed, and leaned against the wall. Her chest still hurt. She slowly went out of her room and to the front doors. Looking over her shoulder to see if anyone was watching, she slipped out the door. Eva walked along the path towards the lake. She rested quite frequently, leaning against trees. She finally reached the portal and took it up to the Module. When she got up to the solid floor, she stopped to hear if anyone was awake. She didn't hear anything. Eva first went to see her ship. It was in great shape. Then, she went into her old room. She saw Jordan lying on the bed in his boxers. He was hugging his pillow as usual. She smiled.

_At least he hasn't changed._ Eva thought to herself.

She pushed her curtains aside and saw her hammock. It had something different out of place. There was a teddy bear laying on her pillow. On the bear was a note. It was from Jordan. It said:

_**Hey Eva,**_

_**I hope you feel better real soon.**_

_**Love you always,**_

_**Jordan Wilde**_

Eva set the bear back down on the pillow and walked back over to Jordan's bed. There was a big enough space for her to lay down. She did exactly that. After Eva laid down Jordan threw his pillow off his bed and pulled Eva into his arms. She snuggled deeper into his chest. Jordan started to wake up.

**Sorry about the cliff-hanger, but my mom says I have to go help my dad at the barn. Please reveiw.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the next chapter. I don't think it would be fair to spoil it at all. And so we go.**

When he opened his eyes, he thought he was imagining things. He saw Eva in his arms, and she was snuggling closer to him. Normally he wouldn't mind, but he had a problem. Eva was supposed to be in the hospital.

"What are you doing here?" ,Jordan whispered.

"I'm not going back there. I want to be with you." ,Eva stated.

Jordan tried to argue, but Eva wasn't budging.

"I don't want to be alone, if you haven't figured that out yet. That's what I have been trying to tell you." ,Eva finally said.

"What?" ,Jordan asked in surprise.

"I hate being in that hospital alone with needles being poked into my skin." ,Eva whispered. "Can I stay here, please?"

"Fine, but only for tonight. As soon as the sun breaks you're going to have to go back." ,Jordan said.

"But..." ,Eva started.

Jordan put his hand to her mouth.

"No buts." ,Jordan whispered.

Eva glared at him, but gave in. They fell asleep for the night.

Jordan woke up at the first grays of daylight. When he opened his eyes, he couldn't believe what he saw. Eva wasn't there. He walked around for a little bit, but couldn't find her anywhere. He thought that him seeing Eva was a dream, until he heard soft sobs up on the ledge. Cautiously, Jordan made his way up the stairs. What he saw was, Eva sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest, and her arms wrapped around her knees. Her head rested lightly on top of her knees. There were tears flowing down her cheeks. Jordan walked closer and sat down. Then, he put an arm around her shoulders. Eva looked up into Jordan's deep brown eyes.

"What's wrong?" ,Jordan asked in a soft voice.

Eva looked down and whispered, "It's the anniversary of my mother's death. Eleven years."

Jordan stared at Eva, waiting for her to say something else. She didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry." ,Jordan breathed.

"It's not your fault." ,Eva said while another tear streamed down her face. Jordan reached up and wiped the tear away.

"You got to stop living in the past and start living in the present." ,Jordan whispered.

"I can't just forget about my mother. You still have one." ,Eva shot back. "I can't believe you would say that."

"I didn't mean it that way. And you know that. I'm trying to help by making you feel better. I'm just not very good at it."

"No, I know that. I'm just upset. Thanks for trying, Jordan." ,Eva said.

They sat in silence for a while. Jordan broke the silence by saying, "We have to get you back to the hospital before the everyone here wakes up, and everyone working at that hospital to notice that you are gone."

"Did you figure out, if I'm aloud out of that hospital yet?" ,Eva asked.

"I was going to today." ,Jordan replied getting up. He held a hand out to Eva. She took it and he hauled her up to her feet. His face contorted from pain.

"Did you remember that you're supposed to lift things ten pounds and under?" ,Eva asked sarcastically.

"Did you remember that you're supposed to be in the hospital?" ,Jordan teased back. Eva crossed her arms.

"Let's go." ,Jordan took Eva's hand and pulled her towards the portal. They got to the ground and made their way back to the hospital. The teens slipped in the doors, and skulked down the corridors to Eva's hospital room. Entering the room cautiously, Eva peered in. No one was in there. She pushed the door open all of the way and went over to the bed. She lowered herself onto it and relaxed.

"At least they didn't notice I was gone." ,Eva said.

"Yeah." ,Jordan murmured. He went over to Eva's bed and saw her staring out the window. He bent over and kissed her cheek. She whipped her head around and looked at him.

"I'm going to talk to the doctor about getting you out of here. I'll be back soon." ,Jordan went out the door. Eva turned her attention back to the window. Outside, she saw the sun starting to break over the horizon. It was beautiful. Pulling the string next to her bed, the curtains shut. She rolled over and drifted into a dreamless slumber.

The door of Eva's room opened. Jordan stepped over the threshhold and crossed the room. He stood over Eva's bed.

_She's so beautiful._ Jordan thought to himself.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Eva saw Jordan gazing at her intently. Trying to sit up, she grabbed for his hand. Seeing what she was doing, Jordan put one hand on Eva's back and the other in her hand. When she was sitting up fully, Eva looked around to see if anything was different.

"Thanks, Jordan, for everything." ,Eva gave Jordan a hug as best as she could. When he hugged back, she realized that there was still pain in her body. She moaned loudly, and Jordan was about to let go.

"Don't worry. It's a good kind of pain." ,Eva just hugged harder.

Jordan let go afterwards and pulled his chair over next to the bed and sat down. He was looking at Eva with caution. Eva was gazing out the window again. She was thinking about what Aikka had said to her. She was starting to believe that he would help her against the Crogs. Jordan was wondering what she was thinking about.

"What's on your mind?" ,Jordan asked. Eva snapped out of her thoughts.

"I didn't tell you something that might help us win this race." ,Eva said quietly.

"What is it?" ,Jordan asked eagerly.

"You may not like it, but Aikka came in this room yesterday." ,Eva started.

Jordan's face contorted.

"Did he do anything to you? If he hurt you, he's going to be in a whole bunch more pain, than Rick punching him like a bag." ,Jordan rambled on. He was standing up and was about to a shout.

Eva reached up with her right arm and grabbed his hand. Jordan stopped and looked down at her. Her eyes sparkled. Jordan lowered himself into the chair and apologized. Eva started to laugh at him.

"What's with you?" ,Jordan asked, starting to laugh at her laughing.

_She has a real beautiful laugh._ Jordan thought to himself.

"I laugh when I can get the chance. It's not like I don't have any cares in the world. The fate of the world rests on our shoulders, if you didn't notice. I'm surprised you don't laugh as much." ,Eva explained.

Jordan looked at her in a thinking sort of way.

"You always seem to surprise me. You look at everything in a different way of perspective. That's what makes you...you. Personally, I like you." ,Jordan thought aloud.

"Thanks."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"So, what did Aikka say to you?" ,Jordan broke the silence.

"He said that he had made some bad choices in the past, but he was going to start picking the right ones. He's going to help us, Jordan, and I believe him." ,Eva said in a dreamy sort of voice.

They sat in silence for aother few moments. The teens' eyes met, and they turned away, blushing.

"How long will it be until I can get out of here?" ,Eva asked eagerly.

"The doctors said you can leave this hospital whenever you want. They think you will be stiff, but you will heal very quickly." ,Jordan said quickly.

"Then, let's get out of here." ,Eva swung her legs out of the bed and let them fall to the floor. Jordan stood up and went to her aid. She wrapped her arms around Jordan's neck and pulled herself up. Leaning into his chest, Eva took a deep breath.

"I hate feeling so sleepy." ,Eva complained.

She let her arms fall from Jordan's neck. Turning towards the door, Eva walked foward. She was stiff and slow, but other than that, she felt great. They walked all the way back to the Module (with a few rest stops). They went through the portal and landed safely on their feet. They didn't realize that Don came running up the stairs. Eva was embraced by her father. She moaned and hugged him back.

"Are you back for good?" ,Don whispered in her ear.

Eva nodded. Don's body melted with relief. He let go of Eva to get a good look at her. She had a few bruises that were very light in color. She looked great.

"Thank goodness. I thought I was going to lose you again for a few days." ,Don said with a relief.

"I wasn't going to let you go through with that. You kind of did that to me you know." ,Eva pointed out.

Don's body lowered in shame. Eva went up to him and said, "Trust me. Mom would want us to stop dwelling on the past. I know I'm going to miss her, but I have moved on from that state of shock."

Tears slid down each of their faces. Jordan was standing there feeling awkward about Don and Eva being father and daughter. He loved Eva and felt that Don wouldn't let him and Eva go out on a date. They may not even get to race anymore.

"Eva, I think we should stay out of the race from now on." ,Don said calmly.

"No way! I want to race. It's what I can do best. Do you really want to take that away from me?" ,Eva was starting to get loud.

Jordan tugged Don away from Eva before he could say anything else. When Eva was out of earshot, Jordan stopped walking. Letting him go, Jordan turned to face him.

"Sir, Eva is good at racing. You know that. I don't see why you won't let her race. It's what she really likes to do." ,Jordan explained.

"Are you crazy? She could get hurt again."

"That was just an accident. I'm willing to die for her. Your daughter will be safe. I promise." ,Jordan said solemly.

Don glared at Jordan for a moment. He was mulling over what Jordan had said in his mind and trying to figure out what he should do.

"You would die for her safety?" ,Don asked.

"Yes. I would go to the ends of the universe to make her happy." ,Jordan said quickly.

Don sighed. He only had one option left.

"Alright."

They walked back over towards Eva. She had her arms crossed. She was waiting on the answer from her father. Don looked up into her crimson eyes. She was determined to beat this competition.

"You may race, but be extremely careful. I love you, Eva." ,Don whispered these last words.

Eva let her arms fall from her chest and go around Don's neck. She thanked him. Letting her arms fall, Eva slipped her hand into Jordan's and pulled him out of the control room. They made their way to the hanger and strolled out of the hallway. Entering the spacious room, they made their way to the Whizzing Arrow. They went to their stations. Each were preparing for the drop. Jordan was kissing his chains, while Eva was adjusting her settings on her rocket seat. The avatar sybol glowed, and the couple dropped. Eva push the thrusters to their limits. They took off in search of the gates.

**This is the end of the second chapter. The next chapter is going to be a surprise. I'll give you a hint: Aikka has something to do with it. Well, please review. I hope you like it. Oh yeah, please try to guess on what will happen with the hint.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. Please read and reveiw. I'm not sure, if this will be the ending chapter. Let's find out. Remember I gave you a hint for this chapter. It was: Aikka has something to do with the race. Only one way to truly figure it out, read.**

They took off in search of the gates.

Speeding along the rough terrain, Eva weaved between the trees. She turned on the private connection. It was going to be a three way connection.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The screen in the control room fuzzed, and then, blacked out.

"What's happenning?" ,Don asked quickly.

"The private connection has been turned on, sir." ,Koji said, turning around in his chair.

"Override it, now." ,Don ordered.

"We can't do it from here. It's something Stan hooked up. We would have to override it in the Whizzing Arrow." ,Koji explained, while throwing a dirty look at Stan.

Don sunk down in his chair. His hands were holding his head.

"What are you doing, Eva?" ,he whispered to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The connection was loading. Jordan appeared on the screen, looking confused.

"I can't get through to the control room." ,Jordan stated.

"I know. I activated the private connection." ,Eva said, while barrel-rolling away from a tree.

"Just us talking?" ,Jordan asked.

"No, I'm going to get Aikka on the line. It's only three people. Oh yeah, please be nice to him. He's going to help us." ,Eva explained.

"I don't know about this, Eva." ,Jordan agreed reluctantly.

Eva was waiting (impatiantly). The bar that was loading in front of her filled. Aikka popped up next to Jordan. Aikka didn't look at them. He was concentrating on what was in front of him.

"Aikka." ,Eva said to get his attention. (Don't ask me how the connections work. If you want to know, find out where Stan and Koji are and ask them.)

He started and looked in their direction. Eva and Aikka made eye cantact. He looked away and asked a question.

"Why is it that you call me?" ,Aikka asked with a painful note in his voice.

"Are you alright, Aikka?" ,Eva asked in a concerned voice.

"Nothing is wrong. I am fine." ,Aikka replied.

"We need your help. Everyone needs to bring Kross down. You know that." ,Eva stated.

"That turned out to be very wrong with Sul. He is gone now, and we are all at fault." ,Aikka said in an ashamed voice.

"Kross isn't Sul. Sul was innocent anyways. Kross has many reasons to be eliminated." ,Eva shot back.

They stared each other down. Jordan was shifting in his seat.

"If you don't agree with me, then Jordan will shoot you down. I will not help you." ,Eva finally said through gritted teeth.

Jordan smirked.

_Finally, I can kick his butt._ Jordan thought evily.

"I agree, but on one condition. You will be my Princess." ,Aikka glared at her.

"Whoa! Wait a minute, pretty boy." ,Jordan shot his head up.

"What?" ,Aikka asked angrily.

"Done." ,Eva said quickly.

"Eva, don't listen to him. We can get rid of him and Kross with the help of the others. You don't have to do this." ,Jordan reasoned.

"I have no other choice, Jordan." ,Eva said tears welling in her eyes.

"Yes, you do. Remember, there is always another choice." ,Jordan pleaded.

"I wish that could be true." ,Eva whispered, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"You will come with me after this race. I will help you." ,Aikka signed off of the connection.

Eva turned the private connection off. The control room slowly came back into focus on her communication panel.

"Why did you do that?!" ,Don yelled.

"I hit the wrong button. Sorry." ,Eva sighed.

Don's body melted a little.

"Don't ever do that again." ,he warned.

"I won't." ,Eva crossed her fingers behind her back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aikka stared Kross' ship down. He reached for one of his arrows and strung it in his bow. Mutterring words in his native tongue, Aikka lifted his bow to be positioned to hit Kross, while he wasn't looking. Aikka loosed the arrow. It sped until it hit the metal. Kross' ship had been destroyed.

Smirking, Aikka whispered, "You will not win. I will have my prize, and you will take your troops out of my land."

With that, G'dar flew through the last gate. He had won. The Earth team had gotten second.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eva sobbed as soon as she and Jordan landed safely on the floor of the Earth Module. Jordan opened the hatch that had been unlocked. He looked to see Eva sitting against the wall of her station to the right of her rocket seat. She had her knees pulled up to her chest. Her face was buried in her knees. Closing the space between them, Jordan sat down on her right side. He slung an arm on her shoulders and pulled her into his chest.

"Jordan." ,Eva breathed into his chest.

Jordan just pet her hair.

"Why did you agree with him. I could've shot him down for you." ,Jordan asked.

"I didn't know what else there was to do." ,Eva whispered.

A screech was heard from above them. A figure ran into the hanger and flipped onto the hood of the pilot's station. Eva let out a long scream as the glass was punched open. Glass rained down on them. Aikka dropped down into the small space. He grabbed Eva by the wrist and flipped her onto his shoulder before Jordan could react. Aikka pulled himself out of the space and ran up the stairs with Eva flailing her arms and legs. Her left arm hit him in the eye, and her foot hit him in the tush, hard. Aikka yelped in pain, but kept going.

"JORDAN!!!" ,Eva screamed.

"EVA!!!!!" ,Jordan shouted after her.

Aikka heard Jordan's footfalls closing in behind him. He had made it to the opening to the ledge and lept off the edge. G'dar swooped down and caught the couple before they fell too far. With a big 'umph', Aikka laid Eva down on G'dar's saddle. She was still thrashing her limbs around. Aikka forced her to stop moving and tied her arms and legs together with rope on the horn of the saddle. Eva let tears fall in her defeat.

_Jordan. I love you._ Eva thought for Jordan to hear her.

"You will be mine tonight. If you behave, we will go to my home and live together happily as husband and wife." ,Aikka said to Eva.

Eva spat at him. The saliva hit him straight in the eye. As Aikka wiped away the fluid, Eva spat, "I will not let you touch me. I love Jordan."

Aikka laughed coldly. "That gunner will die, if you don't do as I say."

He pulled out his sword. Eva stared at it in disbelief.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Eva was laying in Aikka's bed still tied. She had tried to loosen the ropes that bound her, but only to rub the skin on her wrists away. A figure walked in the room.

"I am sorry, that he has done this to you. He has never been this way." ,Cannan said in sorrow. "I am forced to obey his royal orders."

"He will surprise most people. I have learned that." ,Eva whispered.

Aikka walked in the room a few minutes later. He was naked. Cannan was ordered to stay. When Eva asked why, Cannan replied, "It is a tradition. If the woman, that the man chooses, does not cooperate, the person watching, helps." Cannan's body seemed to shrink, while he said this.

Tears filled Eva's eyes, as Aikka took off her clothes. He untied her arms and legs. Eva pushed Aikka away from her and sat up, while pulling her knees to her chest. She was trying to conceal herself. Aikka forced her back down and tied her arms back together. She closed her legs tightly. Aikka tried to pry them apart. Seeing she wasn't moving, he motioned to Cannan. Cannan obeyed. Looking between her legs, he pried Eva's legs apart. While Cannan was holding her legs open, Aikka positioned himself on top of her. The tears fell from her eyes as he entered her. He adjusted himself and nestled deeper into Eva. He then, pulled out a little and thrust himself in. Eva tried to not let a moan pass her lips, but failed miserably. Each time Aikka thrust himself into her, she moaned loudly. He was ravishing her for all that she was worth. Her point was near. She screamed out. Aikka didn't stop. He ignored Eva's cries, and kept thrusting himself harder and faster with each scream. He was thrusting himself as hard and as fast as he could, but still didn't stop. He kissed her full on the mouth for a minute. She relaxed, as if by magic. She started to thrust back at him. Her face told him that she was trying to resist, but couldn't make her body stop thrusting at him. She sobbed. Aikka's seeds were in her a few times before he tired.

_Jordan, I'm so sorry._ Eva thought to him. _I wanted to do this with you and only you._

Aikka kept up his speed for an hour before he felt tired. He leaned down to her to ear and whispered, "Keep going."

With that, he switched their positions. (twenty minutes later) When he was finally rested, she fell on Aikka, with his penis inside her. Aikka pulled her closer to him. She was too tired and hurt to fight back. He pushed his lower abdomen towards her harder and pulled hers closer on him. Switching their positions, Aikka went back to thrusting himself into her. She moaned louder and louder. She was too hurt to move anymore. She needed to stop. (Nourassions have longer times together for sex, a lot longer than humans.) He was fully rested and went on for another four hours thrusting. The strength that came from his thrusts were stronger than anyone Eva knew about. Her moans and screams were useless, but she kept on screaming and moaning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The module next to Aikka's was the Earth team's. The early grays of dawn peeked over the horizon. From the room that Jordan and Eva shared, Jordan could hear Eva's screams. Tears fell from his eyes. He had tried to get her, but didn't know how to get to the module. His heart was torn. Not able to sleep, Jordan started pacing. Finally, he went up to the ledge. Stan and Koji were there.

Not turning around, Stan said suducively, "Eva is finally getting busy. How long has this gone on, Koji?"

Koji looked at his watch and replied, "Five hours and thirty-two minutes."

"Man, she can really keep going. I think that would be a world record. I wonder how long I could go on with her."

"Could I observe for Science?" ,Koji asked in an official voice.

"Sure." ,Stan said sarcastically.

Jordan turned around and went to the ground. He was passing the Nourassion portal, when the idea hit him. He walked to the portal stone and ouched it. It didn't light up. He pushed himself into it, but it still wouldn't budge. He went to the other side of the room and got ready to sprint at the stone. He pushed off. When he got an inch away from the stone it lit up. Jordan passed through it and fell face down on the floor. Getting up, he followed the moans to the source. He was about to help Eva, even if he had to die. (Jordan is so brave.) He finally reached the room. Peering in, he saw everything. Pulling his head back, he took a deep breath. Walking in slowly, he silently moved forward towards the bed. He saw a stave on the floor and carefully picked it up. Cocking it back, Jordan swung it with all of his might at Cannan. Cannan crumpled to the floor. Aikka stopped and looked at Jordan. Getting up, Aikka got into a fighting stance.

Jordan went to a stance too. They stood that way for the longest time, waiting for the other to strike. Aikka was the one who struck out at Jordan first. Jordan blocked him and countered the attack by shoving the end of the stave into his gut. Aikka doubled over. Jordan went for his head and struck. Aikka, at the last second, grabbed the stave out of Jordan's hands. Aikka got his composure back and swung at Jordan. He ducked, and saw Aikka's short handled sword lying at the foot of the bed. Eva had covered herself in a blanket and watched them battling.

Jordan nodded at her. She looked down at the foot of the bed and saw what he had looked at. She snatched it waiting for Jordan's signal. He jumped over Aikka's leg that had tried to sweep him off his feet. Eva threw it towards him. He snatched it, and before he landed, Jordan swiped at Aikka's right arm. It started to bleed. He looked at it in surprise. Jordan swung again and got the other arm. Aikka cried out in pain. Throwing his arms up, Aikka surrendered. Jordan kept the sword cocked, while Eva dressed. When she was fully dressed, she edged towards Jordan. Backing out of the room, they broke out into a sprint to the portal. Jordan threw the sword away from them, as they jumped into the lit portal.

Landing on the ground, Jordan was thrown out and landed on his tush. Eva was thrown out and landed on top of him in a tangle of arms and legs. They untangled themselves and stood up. Eva was sobbing. She was swaying on her feet, and Jordan realized this. He scooped her into his arms and carried her back to the Earth portal. Jordan landed heavily on his feet. He made it to their room swiftly and quietly. Crossing the room, Jordan laid Eva on her hammock. Hers crimson eyes were glazed. She heaved herself upright and pulled Jordan's face closer towards her own. Pressing her lips against his, she deepened the kiss. She felt his arms encircle her, with him kissing back with the same intensity. They broke away from each other and breathed deeply. Eva leaned into Jordan's chest and whispered, "I love you, Jordan."

"I love you too, Eva." ,Jordan breathed.

Eva fell back into her hammock. Jordan took off her shoes and covered her up. He crossed back over towards his own bed and fell asleep.

**What did you think of it? I really hope you all, that are reading this, liked it. Tell me, if I should continue or end this story, and most definitely reveiw. Thanks for everyone's support. I love you all.**


End file.
